The Desert again
by MJluver777
Summary: Team Avatar is stuck in the middle of the Desert again. What would happen if Toph decided to have a little mischief? That involves Cactus Juice? Rated T for cursing.
1. Seriously Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

"I can't believe that I'm stuck in this stupid desert again!" exclaimed Toph.

Aang convinced everybody to visit the Library again to apogize to the Owl for stealing "evil" knowledge.

"Aang, it's not evil knowledge, just something to destroy the Fire Nation with," said Sokka.

"Well the Owl thinks it's evil," said Aang.

"Who cares what the owl thinks?"

"I DO!"

"Well I don't."

"Who cares what you think?"

Sokka stayed silent.

They walked for about 3 more hours.

"Wait a second, why are we walking when we could be flying on Appa?" asked Sokka.

"Sokka, weren't you listening to Aang?"reasoned Katara. "Appa is on "vacation" at the Eastern Air Temple."

"Why does he get a vacation?"

"Well I think that this is a waste of time," Zuko huffed. "I could be doing something else right now."

"Like what? Making out with Mai?" said Katara.

Zuko turned beet red and stayed silent.

"Well, I just want something to drink," said Sokka.

"Yeah, me too," said Suki.

"I can drink anything!" Aang exclaimed.

Toph ears perked up at this. _Anything? _

"Hey, Suki," whispered Toph. "Want to help me out with something?"

"Like what?" Suki asked.

"Oh you know, just a little something that involves cactus juice."

There was a pause. "I'm listening."

Toph told her the plan and a smile appeared on Suki's lips.

* * *

**Oooh, what's going to happen? Please review!**


	2. Seriously Lost Again

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

"Hey Twinkle Toes!"

Aang turned around to see Toph drinking from a canteen.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Aang asked?

"Guess I had it all along, and I'm not sharing any," replied Toph.

Aang snatched the canteen from Toph and gulped the entire thing down.

Katara looked enraged and Sokka just looked plain jealous.

"Aang! Save some for the rest of us!" screamed Sokka.

Toph's smile just grew wider, if that was even possible.

Aang slowly lowered the canteen and his pupils grew large.

He ran to Suki and…and….

"Kissed her! He kissed her! Aang get off my girlfriend!" Sokka jumped on Aang.

Katara face turned red and was full of jealousy. "Aang, you're dating me. You can't just go up to any girl and kiss her!"

Zuko just turned around and looked at Toph. "Toph, what type of drink did you give Aang?"

"Oh you know, just some cactus juice," replied Toph, casually.

Katara just looked confused. "But we saw you drink from the same canteen."

"Now that's where you're wrong Sugar Queen," said Toph. "I pretended to drink from the canteen."

"Why, you evil little monster," said Sokka. "You are going to pay after we get out of this desert! Nobody can kiss Suki but me!"

They finally found where the library was buried. Toph sand bended the library out and they climbed in. They found the owl and he refused to accept the apology. He still hated them and ate them. Then he realized that he ate too much and exploded. So the Gaang walked home covered in owl guts.

* * *

**This is the end of the story. If you want me to continue, please message me or put it in a review!**


	3. Seriously Lost Ag Do I need to go on?

"Well, that went well," Toph sighed.

"Well, it could have gone better if Aang hadn't called him a yellow beaked butt head," Suki said.

"Hey! I was speaking the honest truth!" defended Aang.

"Well, stopping speaking the honest truth then!" Sokka told Aang.

"Whatever you say Sokka!" Aang replied, cheekily.

Toph also smiled. _Now he's going to lie to everybody he sees, leading everyone to disaster! Awesome._

"Hey Katara! Care for some water?" asked Aang.

"Where did you get that?" asked Katara.

"I picked some up at the library."

_I can tell he's lying._

Katara snatched the "water" and drank it hungrily.

Then she stopped and her pupils grew wide.

She made her hair into loopies like Momo's ears, and started looking for crumbs in Sokka's bag, like Momo.

"Aang, did you give Katara cactus juice?" asked Suki.

"No."

'He's lying, I can feel it," Toph told the Gaang.

"I blame it on Sokka," Aang defended.

Sokka was too busy drinking Katara's water.

Wait he was drinking…

Sokka soon joined Katara in her hunt for crumbs.

The rest of the Gaang shrug, drank some cactus juice, and spent the rest of the day searching for crumbs in Sokka's bag covered in owl guts.


	4. hmshweminam(Continues to mutter lazily)

**Disclaimer: I *sniff* don't *sniff* own *sniff* Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Soon, the cactus juice wore off, and the Gaang sat there, looking confused.

"What just happened?" asked Katara.

"I don't give a damn, I just want to go home and wash these owl guts off," answered Toph.

"Owl guts?" asked Sokka, still dazed from the cactus juice. "I really don't care, I'm gonna drink some of that water in that canteen."

"NO! STO- "yelled Katara, but it was too late. Sokka already drank the "water" and continued to look for crumbs in his fucking bag.

"Fuck you," Katara told him.

"I love to fuck, especially with Suki," answered Sokka.

Suki turned beet red. Wait, what the heck are beets?

**A/N: I don't know what to write next! Fuck you writer's block. Please help me by reviewing and giving me ideas. Or direct message me. Pwease?**


End file.
